Another Dramione Story
by starkid394
Summary: Draco is at the Yule Ball and, with some help from Krum, realizes his feelings for Hermione. How can he tell her? Malfoys don't talk about feelings... Well, not at first... story will be better than summary, it is a work in progress, so not sure where it's going yet and I suck at summaries, but please read and review! T for language, nothing too bad, but I'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, this is the first fanfic I actually wrote for the fun of it (one was an assignment for English class…) So, I love all reviews, but please be gentle anyone who actually reads this, you're amazing, and now I'll shut up and get to the story….

Draco looked around the Great Hall, unable to believe he had taken, urgh, Pansy, to the Yule Ball. He saw all of the dancers, and as his lip curled in disgust at the unsophisticated behavior of his classmates, Granger caught his eye. She was dancing with Krum, smiling and looking the happiest he had ever seen her. Then again, usually when he saw her, she had a reason to be unhappy, as he was constantly calling her Mudblood and generally being horrible. Tonight, though, she looked absolutely stunning. He felt butterflies in his tummy when he saw her (AN: AVPM anyone?) and suddenly wished he was the reason for that smile….

He was brought back to Hogwarts by Pansy's cla-I mean, hand, on his arm, and whiny voice in his ear. "Drakey, let's dance. Look, even the Mudblood is having fun! Honestly, if SHE is being treated better on her date, you need to do something! I mean, I've gone out with most of the worthy guys here" At this he saw her side-glance at him. "But while you know you're my favorite, maybe I should just find one of them!" Feeling anger rising up in him, Draco turned to her and snapped "Maybe you should if you're just going to bitch all night and try to make me jealous by telling me about the number of guys you've slept with! Don't even talk about upholding pureblood honor or any of that crap to me, Pansy, when we all know soon enough there will be a new little Parkinson coming along and you won't remember who's the father of the little bastard, so you'll claim it's pureblood. Leave me alone and just go find the future father somewhere else, because you sure as hell won't here."

At this outburst, Pansy looked at him with tears in her eyes and soundlessly ran away, "probably to go find some unlucky guy to let of steam with" Draco thought.

Once again, almost of their own will, he felt his eyes drift toward Granger, who was now dancing crazily with Krum and laughing at something he bent down to whisper in her ear. He felt an inexplicable anger in him, an urge to hurt Krum. Shaking himself, he went to go get drinks, and it looked like Krum had the same idea. He glanced over and saw Granger talking to Weasel while Potter stared moodily at the dance floor, "of course, the hero must be full of angst and bitternedd" he muttered to himself while determinedly not looking at Krum for fear of trying out one of his father's favorite curses on him.

Krum glanced up and chuckled at him, then smirking at the look of irritation and confusion on Dracos face. "Something funny, Krum?" he demanded.

"You don't like me"

"Bit obvious, but how is that so funny?"

"Vell, you seemed to like me just fine until you saw me here with Herm-my-own-ninny"

"Her name is Hermione you incompetent moron, and why would I care"

He chuckled again, "I'm incompetent, yet you fail to know anything about yourself"

"What are you talking about, I know plenty about me"

"Not about your feelings"

"Excuse me?"

"You're obviously in love with her"

At this, Dracos made a noise somewhere between a choke and snort and quickly walked away, hurrying out of the Great Hall, hoping to get back to the dormitories unchallenged. Instead, he saw Hermione in a heated argument with Weasel. "Wait-when did she become Hermione? Always has been, fool, you know you have to force yourself to insult her, you know what Pansy would do to her if showed anything other than hate to her" Frowning as Weaslbee stormed off with Potter in tow, he tentatively walked towards a sobbing Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so this is a short one, I've been kind of busy, but I didn't want to not upload fair warning, this is going to get a bit silly in the next couple chapters, sorry if you wanted a super-sirius Dramione fic, but I'm a huge Starkid, so I have to add some silliness. So, thanks so much for reading, and not completely hating it!

Draco coughed awkwardly to announce his presence, not wanted to startle her and relieve last year's nose breaking. Hermione looked up miserably and her tearful brown eyes looked into his normally ice cold ones, now filled with concern.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he was shocked at the harshness of the words flowing out of her mouth, five simply words that cut him deep, reminded him of this place and how things should be. He turned around at the sound of shrieks and laughter and saw Pansy's gang of girls, all of whom would report back to her exactly what they saw.

"Well Mudblood" he hated calling her that! Seeing her flinch and look so broken, "While normally I don't care about the work others put into decorations, these are rather nice, and you going on about whatever is wrong in dreamland this time isn't doing anything for it. Honestly Mudblood, are you really surprised that the hot-headed Weasel did this?" He turned to leave, right as Hermione stood up and grabbed his arm. Bracing himself for one of her punches, he was shocked to see those eyes, still beautiful after crying, near his asking, "How do you know what happened between Ron and me?

He wasn't prepared for that, to buy himself time he muttered, "Look Granger, if you're going to talk to me, can we go somewhere private?" Without waiting for a response, he glanced over and saw that after he insulted Hermione, Pansy's gang disappeared, "Thanks goodness, now I don't have to be such an ass." They were alone, but as the night, and number of butterbeers drunk, progressed, they wouldn't be much longer. He quickly pulled her into what he thought was an unused classroom, but was instead, a broom cupboard. He was way too close to her, he could see every freckle on her face. His breath quickened and he started to go, to find somewhere else to talk, when he heard movement outside the door. Realizing how this would look if someone found them, he covered her mouth with his hand, feeling the warmth of her scared breath.

The first thought that flitted through his head "Shit, Krum was right."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while, vacation, writers block, etc., hopefully this will make up for it! Starkid always makes things better and I don't own anything belonging to Team Starkid or The Boy Who Lived, just my imagination and a laptop, and too much free time now

At this realization, Draco jumped back in shock and prepared to leave to process this, away from her, from those eyes, that smile, hell, even her bloody scent held him captive!

"Look, Granger, I have to go. Now!"

Leaving her puzzled behind him, he half ran back to his dormitory.

Walking in, he saw Blaise lounging on his bed, smirking at him. "Saw you with the Mudblood, what was that about?"

About the same time, Harry and Ron where talking about, coincidentally enough, Hermione.

"Ron mate, what is with you?"

"Harry, I don't know how to describe it! It's like"

_Here I am, face to face, with a situation, I never, thought I'd ever see_

_Strange, how a dress can take a mess and make her nothing less than, beautiful to me_

_It seems like my eyes have been Transfigured, something deep inside has changed_

_They've been opened wide but hold that trigger_

_This could mean_

_Danger! _

_I'm fallin in love, fallin in love, fallin in love_

_I could be fallin in love fallin in love fallin in love_

_With Hermione Granger _

"Well duh, Ron. We all knew you would end up liking her, now if you'll excuse me, I have a bit of money to collect…."s

"I don't know, Blaise. It's kind of like"

_What? What the hell is this?_

_You expect me to sing about her? _

_Don't care about her!_

_It's just a little make-up, Draco wake up!_

_I'm mistaken. _

_She is the hottest girl I've ever seen!_

_Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen_

_Don't know why, I'd ever be so mean. _

_This could mean_

_Danger! _

_I'm falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_I could be falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_With Hermione Granger_

"Figures. Looks like Crabbe and Goyle owe me ten Galleons."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco felt his jaw drop. "What do you mean, collect Galleons? Where you betting on if I'd like Granger?" "Well obviously mate, honestly, you're acting as slow and Crabbe and Goyle"

Rendered speechless, Draco stormed off in hopes of finding somewhere that made sense.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Classy Harry, making bets on me and Hermione" "Well, seeing as it was bound to happen, I see no problem in investing in it. If you don't want me to use it for your birthday, fine." "Oh, whatever, see you later"

Draco smiled at the sight of the Room of Requirement, the one place no one good go to disturb him.

_I need somewhere that will make sense. I need somewhere that will make sense. I need somewhere that will make sense._

Storming around trying to think, Ron found himself in front of the Room of Requirement, a place where he could think and make things make sense without worrying about getting caught.

_I need somewhere that will make sense. I need somewhere that will make sense. I need somewhere that will make sense. _

Walking into the room before him, he saw none other than Draco Malfoy in front of him.

Trying to sort out these new feelings, he turned and saw Weaslbee in the entrance to the Room. At the exact same time, the drew their wands and held them level, pointing straight at the other's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So, I'm starting school soon, which means less time to update, sorry. And I may or may not have put off summer reading until the last few days… please don't hate me for taking forever to update-also, (normally I don't do this, but this is a great idea that needs support) if any of you guys are Starkids (if you're not, I suggest becoming one by watch A Very Potter Musical) then go like "Starkid Flashmob" on Facebook, they need more likes to get the idea to happen, and I really want it to happen.

"So Weasel" Malfoy drawled, what are you doing here? "Obviously the same as you, Malfoy, or the Room wouldn't have opened for me" "True enough, I guess you're not as stupid as I thought, but then again, that's not possible."

As Ron's face turned bright red as he tried to think of a comeback, the door burst open and Hermione came in, her face still tearstained, with her hair falling out of its elegant style, her dress looking disheveled. Seeing them, she went from sad and confused to furious.

"WHAT. THE. BLOODY. HELL. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU. TWO?!" she screamed.

"Well Granger, at the moment it's being in same room with Weaselbee, but overall, I think it's going to the same school as Weaselbee and Potty"

"Shut it, Ferret, or I will curse you"

"Oh please, you can barely walk and talk, let alone perform decent magic. Puked up any slugs lately?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Looking calmer after the threat, she added, "Now, I have some questions and you better start answering them"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So, anyone who read my other story (and sorry if you read this again) let's just say I haven't been in the most romantic mood as of late, now, if this was an evil story where some jerkbag dies, then I would have had a little too much fun writing it. As you can guess, guy problems, yada yada, that, plus schoolwork and such have made writing very hard lately. So sorry for the length between updates, and sorry for the super long note. Now, onto what you care about!

As calmly as she could, Hermione asked, "What is wrong with you two? Ron, you seem to just expect me to love you, despite how you treat me, and Malfoy, just, what the hell? You treat me like crap one minute, then like, well, you know, another." Blushing, but still refusing to back down, she glared at them, wanting answers.

Ron started. "Hermione, I know we're meant to be together, we're best friends, we're meant to be. Everyone knows it but you. I'm sorry if I don't want my girl with another guy. After all, you belong to me."

Furious, Hermione shoved her wand in his face. "Ronald Bilius Weasly, listen very carefully. We are not meant to be, we will never be together. I don't give a damn what people say, I'd rather date the ferret over there than you! And I do not belong to you, now, you can get over yourself and we can still be friends, but we will never be more than that, understood?"

Nodding weakly, Ron whispered "yes, Hermione" and ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Turning to Draco, she shortly said, "Explain"

Sighing, figuring he did owe her this, Draco started "Hermione, over the years I've called you many horrible things, but you have to understand, I was raise that way. It was frilled into my brain from the moment I was born, I was a Malfoy, everyone else is inferior, especially Muggleborns. After you punched me in the face last year, I began to see you as a strong, firey, passionate woman. I fell for you. But I still and to hide it, but seeing you tonight with Krum made realize I don't want to hide it. I want to be able to take you in my arms whenever I want, to hold you close, for it to be my name you sigh, to be able to kiss you. Famous or not, I hate Krum for taking you away, please forgive me, I'm going mad not being able to have you. What I'm tryin to say is, I love you Hermione Granger. "

Hermione's eye's widened in shock, but something in them set, too. With a determined look, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It felt like fireworks went off in her stomach, she saw stars. He held her close and decided then and there he never wanted to let go.

Smirking down at her, he said "So you like me more than Weasel, huh?"

Grinning back up at him, she replied "Shut up. You know, it's not too late for one last dance, it's not midnight"

"As long as you don't leave me in your pumpkin after"

"You know muggle fairytales?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Hermione"

Taking his hand in hers, she beamed at him "Well then, I guess it's time to find out"

THE END

AN: Hope you guys liked it, R&R please!


End file.
